


Why did you get that?

by Littlepurplething



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cats, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepurplething/pseuds/Littlepurplething
Summary: Natsu and Lucy came home with something that Happy did not ask for





	Why did you get that?

Happy was fuming. Why did they get that..that...thing?! Natsu and Lucy have been living together in his house for a few months now. They were comfortable and it just felt natural. Now they came home with something that Happy was not excited about. They already had one, why get another?   
A cat. They got a damn cat.   
"Why?" Happy asked genuinely speaking. He was not going to live in the house with that thing. It was a gray cat with a white spot on one ear. It was just standing in the middle of the living room looking around. It wasn’t an exceed but just a normal cat.   
"Aww Happy, isn't she cute?" Lucy was looking at 'her' with hearts in her eyes and Natsu was laughing at the adorable question.   
"No. Can't we get rid of it?" Happy stood far away from the thing. "Natsu! Why did you agree to this?" Happy whined while flying into Natsu's arms.   
"Luce saw her in the window at the pound and wanted her so badly. She started crying. Plus, she is cute." Natsu wasn’t even looking at Happy now. The exceed had a shocked face on and started to walk to the cat. "We named her Molly." Natsu added but Happy did not care in the slightest.   
Happy was in Molly's face, she started to sniff him. Happy's eyes narrowed when Molly hiss at him. "See she doesn’t even like me, take her back." Happy flew away from her in front of Natsu's face now.   
"Happy, we aren't going to take her back, she just needs to get to know you." Lucy said while Molly was rubbing herself on Lucy's leg and meowing loudly.   
"She already likes you! The cat is insane, we have to take her back now. Who would like you?" Happy snapped furiously.  
Natsu just shook his head at the feline. "I like Lucy, in fact, I love Lucy." He smiled at the celestial mage wrapped his arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Aw, I love you too Natsu." They slowly started to kiss.   
"Nope, I'm out of here!" Happy flew into his own room and slammed the door.   
Molly started to meow louder, if that was possible. "Oh, I need to feed you." Lucy untangled from Natsu and fill a bowl with cat food.   
xxxLINExxx  
Happy was at the guild the next day talking with Mira about this cat problem she noticed that he looked a little down and asked what was wrong, "They got a cat." He said simply   
"Aw how cute! What did they name it?" Mira had her hands clasped together near her head just thinking about the cute animal.   
"Who cares?" Happy blurted out. "She needs to go now! They already have me what more could they want?" He had his paws on his little hips.   
"Her name is Molly and yes she is super cute!" Lucy and Natsu came in the guild doors upon hearing what they were talking about. Lucy was showing pictures of Molly, since they got the new feature for the Lacrima phones, Lucy has been taking pictures of everything.   
Natsu was talking with Gajeel on the other side of the room so Happy was looking around for someone to talk to, he spotted Pantherlily at one of the tables just eating a kiwi.   
"Hey Lily, how's it going?" Happy sat next to the other exceed. Lily raised an eyebrow at this, Happy hardly ever talks to him and never engages first.  
"I'm good, how are you?" Lily replied while setting down his kiwi this was going to be interesting.   
"How do you do it?" He asked desperately.  
Lily was now really confused, "Do what?" What on Earthland was Happy talking about?   
"Well, Gajeel and Levy had a baby and Lucy and Natsu got a cat, how do you do it?" Those two things were not the same at all and Lily was on the verge of just flying away from the blue exceed, but to entertain him he went on.  
"I'm not following you?" He was giving Happy all his attention now.   
"Don’t they leave you out of things?" Happy glanced down at the table then looked up again, "Like they forget you?"   
Lily understood now, "Happy, they aren't replacing you at all. People are allowed to have more than one pet and love them all equally. Even though, I'm sure Natsu sees you as more than a pet." Lily tried to explain to the blue exceed wouldn't get too upset. Happy nodded but didn’t say anything.   
xxxLINExxx  
It was late at night when the trio was heading back home, happy flew above their heads and Natsu and Lucy were holding hands. They were all exhausted, they did a small job that only took a few hours. Just helping an old man organize his collection of magazines from date. They got paid 20,900 jewels for it. They wanted to buy some more little things for Molly, which Happy was against.   
By little things, Lucy got a bunch of toys, a litter box and more cat food that Natsu thought would last a life time. Lucy was setting up the litter box in the laundry room in the back of the house while Natsu was eating 3 sandwiches at once. Happy was going straight to bed, but once he got to his hammock, there was a problem. The damn cat was sleeping in it, right in the middle!   
"Natsu!" Happy yelled, Molly did not move at the sound. Natsu came into the room to ask what was wrong, Happy was just pointing at his hammock without saying a word. Natsu just laughed and walked out. Happy was dumbfounded, he didn’t take the cat with him! "Take her with you!!" He yelled but was only answered with a laugh.   
"Just let her sleep there for the night, you can sleep with us." Lucy offered standing by the door. The blue exceed shook his head and slowly walked to the couch. This was going to be a long night.   
xxxLINExxx  
A week has passed and the damn cat was still in his hammock. Lucy was still offering their bed but Happy just said he didn’t want to wake up to something he didn’t want to see. He should have just knocked the cat out onto the floor but he didn’t want to ruin his bed by the cat and her claws. One night he even tried to get into bed before Molly could and it worked but he woke up to the cat snuggling to his side, Happy quickly flew away from her and slept on the couch, again.  
Lucy just adored the cat and played with her almost every day. Natsu feed it so she obviously liked him too. The only one who didn’t like Molly was Happy. Lucy and Natsu went on a job alone, it was some modeling thing Lucy wanted to do and the client was allergic to cats. Happy had to stay at home with Molly and feed her and take care of her.   
It had been 2 days since they left and Happy had been avoid the stupid cat but still cleaning after it. The couple should be back today but they haven't shown up yet, it was already 5 in the afternoon. Molly was jumping on the counter and pushing things off, Happy went into the kitchen to see what this cat was doing. There were dishes all over the floor and fruit laid about everywhere. Happy looked at Molly sitting on the edge of the counter just looking at him, she meowed.  
Happy growled out, "I hate you." He got in her face and said it again, "I hate you."   
Molly in turn rubbed her face on his face and did it again when Happy was too stunned to do anything. Happy stuck his paw out and she licked it and started to rub her face on the paw now.   
xxxLINExxx  
Lucy and Natsu opened the door to their house, she was excited to give Happy the little fish blanket she got him for helping with Molly since she knew he didn’t like her at all. They didn’t hear anyone get up when they opened the door, Happy must be asleep then.   
Natsu looked in Happy's room and saw his little blue tail hanging loosely.   
"Natsu, I can't find Molly. Happy wouldn't kill her right?" She ran to him but he just laughed.  
"No, I don’t think we have to worry about them anymore." He pointed to the hammock when she lifted an eyebrow at the statement.   
She looked over and saw Happy sleeping but had Molly sleeping on his stomach peacefully. She slowly got her camera ready and took a picture. They are too cute!   
From then on, the two cats played with each other and always slept next to one another.


End file.
